Chevy and the Chu's
Chewy and Candi ''' are the pets of Celeste Merrymeadows. There is currently one two girls left. Chance died one year and one month after his birthday, on March 9, 2014. While Cassie died from an unknown illness on March 25, 2016. Cookie, the daughter of Chevy and Chiquita, passed away on November 29, 2018. Charlie passed away on February 4, 2019. Chevy passed away on September 23, 2019 due to an illness. Chelsea died on October 5, 2019. Chiquita passed away on October 9, with CJ passing away on October 11. All of the chinchillas, besides Cassie, are all fathered by Chevy, making their family severally inbred. Chevy was the patriarch of the '''Chu Family. History According to Celeste, Chevy and Cassie were adopted by Celeste and her family sometime in Winter 2012. Chevy and Cassie then were about 1 and a half years old, born in 2010. Chevy and Cassie already had two daughters in late 2011, Chiquita and Chelsea when they adopted the Chu's. Then by late summer 2012, they began to breed them until June of 2013 when they stopped. Appearance Like most chinchillas, Chevy is fluffy and cute, but is quite large for an average chinchilla. Not only is he obese, but he has huge cheeks as well. The others are the same color as Chevy, some being darker or lighter gray tones in their fur. Their eyes are all black. Breeding In late 2011, Celeste and her family bought Chiquita and Chelsea, then their parents, Cassie and Chevy. Chevy and Cassie are the parents of Chiquita and Chelsea. Later on, Chevy mated with both of his daughters. On September 16, 2012 Chevy and Chiquita had Cj, Charlie, and an unnamed chinchilla that passed away after birth. On January 17, 2013 Chevy and Cassie had Chewy, and two unnamed chinchillas that passed away, one of them passed at two days old. Between February 9th and March 9th, 2013, Chelsea and Chevy had one baby named Chance. Chance passed away on March 9, 2014. He was just over a year old.* Chiquita loves bananas. On June 21, 2013, Chevy and Chiquita had Cookie, Candi, and an unnamed chinchilla that passed away after birth. This was the last litter. Cookie passed away on November 29, 2018. Several of the chinchillas have passed, five chinchillas from the multiple litters died not long after birth. Cassie passed away on March 25, 2016. Chance passed on March 9, 2014, while his younger sister Cookie passed on November 29, 2018. Charlie passed away on February 4, 2019. On September 23, 2019 Chevy passed away. Afterwards, several of the chinchillas began to pass probably due to illnesses. On October 5, 2019 Chelsea passed away. On October 9, 2019 Chiquita passed away. On October 11, 2019 CJ passed away from wettail; he was the last boy. Trivia * Chevy is the father to all of the chinchillas bred, except for Cassie. * Cookie was the smallest of all of the Chinchillas. * According to Celeste, all they do is chew and poop. Category:FRFamily